Master Control (Episode)
Master Control is the second episode of Ben 10: The Phantom Ship. Plot The unknown presence asks if that is Ben Tennyson. Ben asks who's asking, and the presence reveals himself from the shadows. He tells Ben that he has something of his and would require it back. Ben refuses to give whatever he was asking for. The presence reveals himself as DigiGon, the leader of the phantom ship. Ben doesn't like the sound of him, so he transforms into Jetray for the first time in years. Ben questions himself why he hasn't used him in ages. When swooping towards DigiGon, he suddenly transforms into Canonbolt. Ben was thinking of transforming into him while flying, so he must have the master control unlocked. Ben continues to switch through his forms as he takes down DigiGon, then DigiGon just retreats back into the phantom ship and tells Ben that he'll return eventually. Later, Ben shows Azmuth the Phantomtrix and tells him all the abilities it can do, including having the master control unlocked. Azmuth show much disappointment in it and tries to lock it away, however, it was unsuccessful. The only warning he gives Ben is to not abuse it's power. Ben, in typical fashion, takes the warning but ignores it later on. In an encounter with a Fulmini warrior, Ben transforms into an alien he hasn't used ever. He has transformed into Groserzoid. Ben being confused starts attacking the Fulmini warrior. Ben actually defeated him with Groserzoid, which he didn't really think that would happen. Meanwhile with DigiGon, he is using the Fulmini warriors to power up the phantom ship since he can't get his hands on the Phantomtrix. However, he realises that their strength isn't as good as the Phantomtrix and has the urge to retrieve it. The radiation from the phantom ship infects the Fulmini warriors and they become wild. DigiGon realises this and let's them off board into Bellwood after using them for his own needs. They start destroying the city as DigiGon powers up his ship. Ben finds out about this and calls Rook for backup. They find 10 of them destroying an abandoned warehouse. Ben transforms into Fasttrack to enter the building and give them a quick attack, then he transforms into Gax for more impact, and last but not least, he transforms into Waybig to pick them up and throw them so far away. DigiGon returns to Earth for a rematch against Ben. At first, it had seemed that he didn't stand a chance. Ben transformed into Eatle and started eating lots of metal so the attack would be stronger. When he fires the attack, DigiGon absorbs it into himself. Ben, looking confused, transforms into Groserzoid, thinking that it would do something, fires spit. DigiGon also absorbs it. While the fight goes on, Rook notices his special detective gadget was going off the charts when you found out that there was something slowly sucking the life out of Earth and replacing it with deadly oxygen. Rook tells Ben this while he battle DigiGon as Chromastone. Ben needed to do something about it, but he was distracted, and knocked out. DigiGon returns to the phantom ship feeling satisfied about his victory, also containing feedback from the Phantomtrix, which upgrades his ship. DigiGon quietly mumbles underneath is breathe "Everything is coming together" as he looks down on Earth and it silently losing life. Category:Episodes